The location of the objects in front of the vehicle needing their glare reduced can for example be described by the face angle, the angle of elevation and the distance.
The invention concerns furthermore a procedure to control the main headlights of a vehicle with adjustable light distributions and with an adjustable vertical cut-off line in at least one light distribution, by which                information is provided about the location of objects located in front of the vehicle with glare needing to be reduced, in particular vehicles driving in front and/or oncoming,        depending on the programmed information, variables can be generated to set an adjustable light distribution on the right and/or left main headlight and/or        depending on the programmed information, variables can be generated to set a vertical cut-off line on a light distribution installed on the main right headlight and a vertical cut -off line installed on the main left headlight, and        the variables for setting up the light distributions and/or the vertical cut-off lines are deployed.        
With a control device of this sort the main headlights of a vehicle can be so set up that vehicles driving in front or oncoming cannot create a glare, or only in a controllable way. The vehicles driving out in front or oncoming are mainly captured by cameras or other sensors that relay the information about the locations of the objects in front of the vehicle whose glare needs to be reduced to the control device. With light distributions with vertical cut-off lines a glare-free area, also referred to as a tunnel, is created by moving the vertical cut-off lines in the area in which the object needing to have its glare reduced is located. With the systems already known the control devices are so programmed that each recognized object has the glare removed, even when the glare is not caused by the headlights, whether it is because the object is too far away or because it is located only in a bordering area of the vehicle's foreground lit by the headlights.
This approach has the disadvantage that also areas have their glare removed and are therefore less lit in which no glare removal is necessary. In this way such objects are perceived and recognized as objects that need glare removed that are only weakly lit by the headlights.